


Sparks Fly

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [29]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: Jay and Audrey go to see the Independence Day fireworks for a fun date. However, Audrey has some lingering insecurities that have been bothering her for a while now. Basically, some fluff and maybe a tiny bit of drama/angst with Jaudrey feels.
Relationships: Jay & Li Lonnie, Jay/Audrey Rose (Disney)
Series: Descendants Fanfiction [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Sparks Fly

“Do you like me as much as you like her?” Audrey suddenly asked before she could quite control her mouth. She immediately regretted her words, and she swallowed as she looked down at the grass that they were sitting upon.

At this moment, Audrey was nestled against Jay as they watched the sky and waited for the fireworks to start for Independence Day. They had decided to go after Audrey had raved about how romantic it was for a couple to be under the fireworks together.

But she certainly hadn’t planned to say what she just had.

“What?” Jay questioned simply, and she just offered a slight grin as she tried to distract from what she had just said.

“Nothing. Just don’t worry about it,” Audrey breezily dismissed.

Of course, it hadn’t been nothing. In fact, it had been something that Audrey had been worried about for a while now.

Audrey and Jay had been dating for only a couple of months, and they had been spending a ton of time together. She had never felt so in love with someone before, and it was quite honestly a wonderful change from the horrendous relationships that she had been through before.

But during that time, she had been increasingly noticing that her and Jay had a lot of differences. She loved parties and fanciful things while he loved sports and rough things.

Because of that, she had been a little worried that he wouldn’t like her for much longer and would rather hang out with someone that shared more of his interests. After all, why waste time on someone who would never be agreeable to his tastes when he could be putting good effort into a relationship that would benefit him?

And the person that she was sincerely afraid he would choose was Lonnie.

Lonnie had so many things in common with Jay. She loved sports, she was rough and tumble, she didn’t like fanciful things, and she was well-equipped to handle anything he could throw at her, despite her status as an Auradon girl. The two of them were already so acquainted and had known each other for much longer than Audrey and Jay had known one another. They had so many inside jokes and were so comfortable with each other that Audrey oftentimes was made to feel altogether so silly and unknowledgeable about Jay.

But that didn’t mean anything about how Audrey felt about him.

Audrey thought that he was the most wonderful boy that she had ever met. He was so sweet even though he was not the same as her, and she quite honestly found him utterly intriguing. It was so interesting to have someone in her life that was not that same old droning beat of propriety and sameness.

However, she was not sure he felt the same about her.

“Now, hang on a sec, I’m pretty sure that doesn’t count as nothing. At least in my book,” Jay replied as he turned to face her more fully and loosened his grip on her so that he could properly look at her face.

Audrey just looked down as she allowed her arm to slip away from him. She absently picked at some grass blades, refusing to speak for a long time as she tried to overcome her feelings of worry so that she could perhaps offer a convincing façade that would perhaps throw him off of her trail.

Before she could fully accomplish this task, he covered her hand in the grass with his own. Her eyes immediately darted up to meet his own, and all she saw in his gaze was concern and a desire to understand.

“I… I just… Well, I guess I just worry sometimes,” she finally quietly told him, and he tilted his head slightly as he took in her words.

“About?” he questioned, and she felt her heart swell as she saw how willing he was to listen to everything and anything she had to say.

“I guess I just worry that,” Audrey trailed off, trying to think of the best way to continue. It definitely was not advisable to all of a sudden express to one’s boyfriend that one was worried about differences between them. It would sound almost as if one were ready to break up or something.

But if she never said anything at all, she felt that she might burst. And the best way to push past issues was to discuss them and bring them to light.

No matter how much she didn’t want to.

“Jay, you know how you do all of these sporty things, and I do all of these party things?” Audrey questioned, and Jay raised an eyebrow and nodded.

“I sometimes think that you might be happier if you were with someone that was more like you,” Audrey finally admitted, and Jay furrowed his brow as he studied her carefully.

“Like who?” he asked, and she knew that he hadn’t forgotten her specific question in the first place.

“Like… Like Lonnie,” Audrey finally admitted, glancing up at the dark sky in an attempt to check for any fireworks that could possibly serve as a distraction to them.

Unfortunately for her, there was not a light in the sky, and she cursed her dreadful luck.

“Lonnie?” he questioned, completely confused, and she sighed slightly as she tried to think of a tactful way to explain it to him.

“It’s just that… Lonnie’s so sport-oriented, and so rough and tumble, and so similar to you. And I’m such a prude, and so painfully proper, and so different from you,” Audrey explained, and she could feel his gaze heavily upon her as he stared at her while she spoke.

“Don’t you ever think that you might get tired of me?” Audrey asked finally and hated how weak she sounded as she avoided his stare and tried to keep her eyes on the ground and anywhere that his eyes were not. She wanted to sound a bit less hopeless and pitiful, but she seemed to be royally screwing that up.

“Don’t you ever think that _you_ might get tired of _me_?” Jay mirrored her inquiry, and Audrey’s eyes widened as she immediately looked up at the other boy, foregoing her previous avoidance. Her mouth hung open for a long moment as she took in his dead serious expression.

“No! Of course not! You’re wonderful! So interesting, and so great, and so good to me, and so different from all the other guys! _I_ would never be tired of _you_!” Audrey assured him, reaching her hand up and taking his arm.

“Then what makes you think that I’ll be tired of you?” Jay shot back at her, and Audrey found that she couldn’t quite find a good response to that just yet. After a few moments of blubbering soundlessly, she finally spoke again.

“Because you’re interesting and I’m not! I’m just me. A boring princess that has absolutely nothing to offer in the way of mysteriousness or adventure,” Audrey somewhat defeatedly pointed out, and she looked down at the ground and closed her eyes.

A long moment passed, but then suddenly Audrey felt a gentle touch underneath her chin that raised her head up. Her eyes fluttered open and she met Jay’s warm, loving brown eyes.

“Audrey, because you’re so different from me is what makes you interesting to me,” Jay expressed, and he smiled slightly as she looked at him in surprise.

“And plus, I think we have more in common than you give us credit for,” Jay added with a bit of a chuckle. She just looked at him, hoping that he would get the idea that she needed some more explanation to fully understand this statement.

“Well, for starters, you’re driven, and well… I’d like to think I’m pretty driven, too,” he grinned, and she nodded in agreeance. It was undeniable that Jay was driven.

“Also, you’re a cheerleader and I’m a tourney player. You’re not too far from the world of sporty things,” he informed her with a slight smile, and she couldn’t help but mirror his expression.

“You might think you’re boring, but I think you’re quite possibly the most fascinating girl I’ve ever dated,” Jay admitted as he brought his hand to cover hers that was resting on his arm. He gently traced the back of her hand with his fingers, and her eyes followed his movements.

“And you are so much better than Lonnie. I mean, I like her--- we’re friends, after all--- but she’s not you. Not anywhere close,” Jay expressed, and Audrey felt a grin spreading across her face as she started to slowly mend.

“You’re… Audrey, you’re something else,” Jay told her with a slight laugh and Audrey couldn’t help but join in.

“Well, Jay, I’d say the same about you,” she admitted, and he grinned widely as he brought his hand up to her cheek and leaned in a bit. She smiled as she pressed her nose against his, looking into his eyes.

“Hey, and if you were a prude like you said you were, would you have dragged me out here just to try to kiss me under the fireworks, all while your grandmother is back home thinking that you’re with a study group?” Jay asked playfully, and Audrey gasped in mock offense as she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Jay! How dare you imply that I am anywhere but with my study group? I am very serious about my education,” Audrey pretended to sound utterly insulted, but he just laughed at her, and she tried valiantly to remain stiff and unimpressed, but it wasn’t working so well.

“Yes, you take your education very seriously. I’m just not sure in what area that education is,” Jay joked, and she rolled her eyes, pushing her forehead against his own in a gentle headbutt.

She opened her mouth, about to say something else, but there was suddenly a loud explosion. Audrey and Jay both pulled away to look at the sky. There was a beautiful blast of red above them, and Audrey couldn’t help but grin as she realized that the fireworks had finally went off just as she had longed for them to all night.

However, her attention was diverted from the beautiful colors as her face was tilted back to look at Jay. He was smiling softly at her, and she couldn’t help but shyly return it.

“So, you know, somebody told me that this kind of scene with the fireworks going off above a couple is supposed to be really romantic… Any thoughts about that?” Jay questioned, and Audrey giggled breathlessly as she took in the sight of him with his face illuminated by the fireworks blasting near them.

Her eyelids drooped a bit as he drew closer, and she couldn’t help the smile that was tugging at the corners of her lips. His nose touched her own and her eyes slipped shut. They sat there in that position for a moment, and before she knew it, just as the next firework went off, he pushed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss.

She felt his arm reach around to hold her better, and she allowed her hand to snake up and around his neck as she pulled his head closer to her. She moved nearer to him, deepening the kiss, and he brought his other hand up to hold her left cheek.

After a long moment, he pulled away carefully, and she couldn’t help but grin ridiculously as she looked into his eyes. He grinned in response to her, and she moved her head down so that she was leaned against his shoulder as she looked up at the beauty of the light show.

He moved his arm so that it was around her shoulders, and they returned to the position that they were in at the very start.

A few long moments passed, and he suddenly spoke again.

“Hey… For the record… That kiss was… Well, let’s say that you’re definitely not a prude.”

She just laughed in response to him and shook her head as she settled for nestling closer to him.

Jay was hers, and she planned on keeping it that way as long as she could.


End file.
